For Your Entertainment
by Dark.ookami
Summary: Ele virá, sempre vem, mas não sabe onde se meteu. songfict curtinha baseada na música For Your Entertainment. DeathmaskXAphrodite


Saint Seiya não me pertence, bom para Bandai e Kurumada que não vão ser considerados suspeitos depois dessa fict XDD.

Songfict a som de Adam Lambert, música naaaada sugestiva dele

_For Your Entertainment_ **Adam Lambert**

_So hot out the box  
Can you pick up the pace?  
Turn it up, Heat it up,  
I need to be entertained  
Push the limit, are you with it, baby don't be afraid  
Imma hurt you real good, baby_

Ouvi o barulho da porta ser partida com violência. Ele estava lá. Caminhando rapidamente, seus passos pesados ecoavam pelos corredores vazios. Eu estava do lado de fora. Pés descalços, sentindo o agradável frio do mármore tocar minha pele. Sentado em um banco também de mármore. Minha túnica branca deslisava delicadamente pelo meu corpo moldando meu desenho perfeito. Meu cabelo em um rabo de cavalo alto caía ousadamente pelas minhas costas formando uma cascata azul céu. Minhas mãos apoiadas ao lado das minhas pernas e meu peito inclinado para frente e meus ombros levantados. Eu encarava a porta pelo qual ele deveria entrar.

_Let's go, it's my show, Baby do what I say  
Don't trip off the glitz that I?m gonna display  
I told you imma hold ya down until you're amazed  
Give it to ya til your screamin' my name_

_No escaping when I start  
Once I'm in I own your heart  
There's no way to ring the alarm  
So hold on until it's over_

O sapato pesado batia, ele entrou, não vestia a armadura e sim apenas uma calça de tecido velho, nada mais. Podia ver seus músculos fortes e definidos estampados em sua pele dourada, suas cicatrizes mostrando anos de treinos e batalhas. Eu sentia um perfume de sangue e morte saindo dele, assustador para muitos, excitante para mim.

As linhas de seu rosto fortemente marcadas pela fúria davam um ar ainda mais selvagem para aquele italiano sangue-quente. A luz da lua refletia em seu suor fazendo brilhar sedutoramente, vi seu peito para cima e para baixo com velocidade, os punhos apertados com tanta força que todos os músculos do braço estavam visíveis. Seus olhos eram a porta de sua alma, posso ver todos os pescoços cortados e rostos que ele arrancou.

Ao me ver, não tentei escapar, apenas soltei um riso alto e irônico, provavelmente o deixaria louco.

_Oh, do you know what you got into?  
Can you handle what i'm about to do?  
Cause it's about to get rough for you  
I'm here for your entertainment_

_Oh, I bet you thought I was soft and sweet  
You thought an angel swept you off your feet  
Well I'm about to turn up the heat  
I'm here for your entertainment_

Ele chegou, com violência, afundou suas mãos em meus cabelo puxando-os com força e me arrastando para dentro do meu próprio templo sagrado. As belas colunas que sustentavam o meu teto passavam rápidos, eu ainda tentava em vão me ajeitar para não tropeçar e cair. Ele pouco se importava se eu me ferisse. Bem, eu não sou uma dama delicada, não?

Ahh Máscara da Morte, como seu nome, você oculta o terror. Mas o pavor que sinto quando o vejo é prazeirozo demais para resistir.

Fui jogado com violência no chão. Ele olhou para mim em silêncio. Eu me levantei, arrumei a minha roupa, virei-me de costas e soltei meus cabelos, chacoalhando-os lentamente para deixá-lo sentir o perfume de rosas saindo de mim.

_'Sall right__  
__You?ll be fine__  
__Baby I?m in control__  
__Take the pain__  
__Take the pleasure__  
__I?m the master of both__  
__Close your eyes, not your mind__  
__Let me into your soul__  
__I?m gonna work it ?til your totally blown__  
__No escaping when I start__  
__Once I'm in I own your heart__  
__There's no way to ring the alarm__  
__So hold on until it's over_

Novamente meus cabelos foram agarrados, ele gravou os dentes no meu pescoço, provavelmente arrancara sangue. Eu gritei, mas não foi de dor.

Ele sugou a pequena ferida com fome e volúpia, seu peito nú estava quente, febril. Minha mente quase se apagou com sua língua passando despudoradamente pelo meu pescoço.

Com meu cotovelo, acertei seu estômago. Ele estava furioso novamente, e puxou meus cabelos de novo para trás fazendo a minha cabeça tocar seu ombro.

_Oh, do you know what you got into?  
Can you handle what i'm about to do?  
Cause it's about to get rough for you  
I'm here for your entertainment_

_Oh, I bet you thought I was soft and sweet  
You thought an angel swept you off your feet  
Well I'm about to turn up the heat  
I'm here for your entertainment_

Senti meus lábios serem esmagados pelos seus, sua língua entrou sem permissão e explorava cada canto da minha boca com força e velocidade. Ele sugou a minha língua e mordeu meus lábios. Arrancando mais sangue e lambendo em seguida.

Do you like what you see?  
Let me entertain ya ?til you scream

Oh, do you know what you got into?  
Can you handle what i'm about to do?  
Cause it's about to get rough for you  
I'm here for your entertainment

Virei-me para olhá-lo de frente, esfreguei meu corpo no dele de forma que ele não pudesse resistir depois o empurrei com força. Soltei a fivela que perndia a minha roupa e deixei que se deslizasse até o chão.

Ele pulou sobre mim como um predador esfomeado. Me agarrou com força em seus braços forte e me beijou com volúpia.

Meu corpo sentia seu fervor, queimava como brasas. Ele era meu.

Nossos corpos suados batiam com força, respiração de ambos estava ofegante.

Em pé, prensado contra a parede, no chão, em seu colo, o templo inteiro mais parecia uma festa dos prazeres de Baco. Gritos despudorados, gemidos entre os dentes. A deliciosa sensação de poder sobre seu corpo, a dor de ser invadido sem piedade. Era tudo como eu queria e havia planejado.

_Oh, I bet you thought I was soft and sweet  
You thought an angel swept you off your feet  
Well I'm about to turn up the heat  
I'm here for your entertainment_

-Maldito- ele sibilou enquanto se vestia.

Eu apenas ri, sei que ele voltará.

...oooOOOooo...

Wow, quente XDDDDDD tá calor né? XDD

Namorado é mega fan do Adam (nem gera piadas nom? XDD) e eu estava ouvindo essa música hoje, tentando prestar atenção na letra, e MEODEOS que música perva _, me assustei, mas foi um assustado "bom" já que foi imensamente inspirador XDD

Ia fazer Ice&Poison, mas desisti, achei que queria algo de submissão, mas o submisso aqui acabou sendo o Mask XDD

Tenho outra fict AfroditeXMask para postar, mas preciso achar o título adequado XDDD

Segundo a minha nechan, essa fict é um passo pra mim começar a escrever lemons xDD . Bem devo admitir, estou imensamente próxima né XDD

Quem leu até aqui, Domo arigatou gozaimasu o/

agradeceria reviews

o/

Até a próxima


End file.
